Brittany S. Pierce
Brittany Susan Pierce is a main character on Glee. She is a senior and head cheerleader at William McKinley High School. She is a member of the school's glee club, the New Directions. She was the senior class president for the year 2011-2012. She is bisexual and she dated her best friend, Santana Lopez, the former co-captain of the Cheerios, but they broke up due to the long distance relationship. She appears to be very close friends with everyone in the glee club. Brittany was supposed to graduate in Goodbye, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Three, along with her fellow seniors, but did not because she had a GPA of 0.0. She is currently repeating her senior year and dating Sam Evans. Brittany was a recurring character for Season One, but was made a main character in Season Two and remained so for Season Three and Season Four. Brittany Pierce is portrayed by professional dancer and actress Heather Elizabeth Morris. Biography 'Season One' 'Showmance' She and the rest of the Cheerios watch Glee Club singing Push It during a school assembly. She, along with Quinn and Santana, audition for New Directions, and she performs background vocals in I Say a Little Prayer, becoming one of Sue's spies in the club. She also attends the Celibacy Club meeting earlier in the episode. 'Acafellas' Brittany goes with the Glee Club to Vocal Adrenaline's high school, Carmel High School, to get Dakota Stanley to choreograph for them. He accepts and later remarks that she and the other Cheerios don't need to "change a thing." 'Preggers' Brittany and Tina help Kurt make a music video of all three of them performing Beyoncé's Single Ladies. When Kurt's dad catches them, she has her first line saying to Burt that Kurt has joined the school's football team as kicker. 'The Rhodes Not Taken' Brittany is present in rehearsals for Don't Stop Believin' when Quinn rushes out with morning sickness. She later performs with New Directions in their first performances as a full group in Last Name (with April Rhodes) and Somebody to Love. 'Mash-Up' Brittany seems happy, when Mike rejoins Glee Club and hugs him. She performs back up vocals in Bust a Move. Later she shlushies Mr. Schue with the other Glee Club members. 'Wheels' At the begin of the episode Brittany thinks recipes are confusing. Later Brittany comes to the baking sale and persuades Becky Jackson to buy a cupcake. When Santana asks her where her wheelchair is, Brittany claims she lost the wheelchair. 'Ballad ' When Mr. Shue asks what Ballads are, Brittany claims it's a male duck. Then she is paired up for the ballad with Santana. After that she performs Lean on me with the New Directions for Quinn and Finn. 'Hairography' Brittany shows the male Glee Clubers how to do Hairography, because of the weeks assignment. She also performs background vocals in True Colors and Hair/Crazy in Love. 'Mattress' Brittany performs back-up vocals during Jump and does some impressive stunts. 'Sectionals' Brittany accidently hints that Santana and she are sleeping to together. Thereafter she is accused, along with Santana, of telling Sue about the set list from sectionals. Brittany admitts that she did it, but didn't know what Sue would do with it. She is also asked inventing some dance moves. Next she is seen performing back-up vocals in You Can't Always Get What You Want and My Life Would Suck Without You. 'Hell-o' Brittany goes with Santana on a date with Finn to Breadstix. They both suggest Finn dating them, instead of Rachel. Claiming it would boost his popularity. Later when Finn defends Rachel, Brittany says Finn should stop being mean. They command Finn waiting in the car, while she and Santana are finishing dinner. At the end of the episode she performs background vocals in Hello, Goodbye. 'The Power of Madonna ' Brittany starts dating a 7 year old boy, because Sue told them to find younger boys, like Madonna does. She also advises Santana to take Finn's virginity to make him trust her. She also performs background vocals in Express Yourself and Like a Prayer. 'Home' When Mercedes asks Brittany and Santana how they stay so skinny, they advise her to take Sue Sylvester's special drink. Brittany says sometimes she adds a spoonfull of sand. During A House Is Not a Home she cuddles with Santana. 'Bad Reputation' Brittany is ranked fourth on the Glist, which is created by Quinn. That oviously doesn't make sense, considering she made out with everyone at school. Together with Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Kurt she tries to get a bad reputation. They plan on singing U Can't Touch This to disturb the silence in the library. But they fail, because the librarian likes their performance. She does background vocals in Run Joey Run and Ice Ice Baby. 'Laryngitis ' Brittany is turned on by Kurt's new style and gives him an opportunity to "tap this" so that she can have a perfect record" of making out with everyone. Kurt invites Brittany around his house where they make out, and Brittany claims to be "turned on" by people kissing her armpits. Soon after, Kurt's dad interrupts them. At school, Kurt and Brittany walk down the corridor holding hands. After talking with his dad, Kurt presumably breaks up with Brittany. 'Dream On' Brittany is only seen briefly, she dances with Artie in his fantasy sequence of'' Safety Dance.'' 'Theatricality' Brittany, along with the other girls and Kurt, gets inspired by Lady Gaga and as a result, they perform her hit song Bad Romance wearing a selection of her classic costumes. Brittany wears a light jacket, black leggings and a lobster shaped hat and glasses. She is shown to be very proud of her costume, commenting that she looks awesome (and Rachel looks terrible). 'Funk' Brittany and the rest of the Cheerios fall into depression and confusion when cheerleading coach Sue refuses to get out of bed. Brittany is even more confused than usual and this results in her begging the unpopular students to help her, and to even wear her Cheerio's outfit backwards and her hair messier. Sue finally gets out of bed and they go on to win Nationals, which restores the Cheerios to their normal selves. Sue takes her Nationals trophy around to Will, with help from Santana and Brittany, to gloat about her victory. She performs backup vocals in Give up the Funk. 'Journey' Brittany, along with the others, goes to Will's house to discuss song choices, but instead she tells them that Sue said, "I am going to crush glee club" which knocks everyone down. However they all go to Regionals and she performs background vocals in Faithfully,'' Any Way You Want It/'Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin, and Don't Stop Believin. They lose at Regionals resulting in the cancellation of the glee club. As they are in the hospital with Quinn, she is seen looking down at her belly. But as a gift for Mr. Schue after all his hard work they all decide to sing ''To Sir, With Love. After Sue asks Figgins not to axe glee club he decides to keep it for an extra year and the news excites everyone including Brittany and Santana. During Over the Rainbow, Brittany and Santana are shown looking at each other and linking their pinkies. Gallery hi 300px-ChristmasWrapping.jpg 300px-1228939-glee-run-the-world-617-409.jpg 300px-Tiktok.png Tumblr m0848acLb81qlutygo1 250.gif BritneyBrittany.jpg Tumblr m849eu5SLU1qlutygo1 400.gif Tumblr m5k67kihvu1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m4ca20AFCc1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m7znatl9F71qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m7qz1vuyej1qlutygo1 250.gif Brittany.gif Brittana12.gif Brittana.gif Braine1.gif Britt.jpg Brittany wave gif.gif Tumblr m7p35aVlZX1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m3q44skoLH1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m849cpAgQv1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m897w2SAGc1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr lv4l07nRis1qjrqwd.gif Brittany-glee-19608635-499-248.gif 400px-Brittanypierceee.jpg Tumblr mh5zgqpGbI1qeywr5o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5zgqpGbI1qeywr5o3 250.gif Tumblr m3q44skoLH1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr mh5z2jJ0yQ1qzl79so2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5z2jJ0yQ1qzl79so1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5wlzRlsR1qeywr5o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5wlzRlsR1qeywr5o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5wlzRlsR1qeywr5o4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mh5wlzRlsR1qeywr5o3 250.gif Tumblr mh5wlzRlsR1qeywr5o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5wlzRlsR1qeywr5o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr ll2krc89ln1qbzsfn.gif GLEE 320x240.jpg 332px-GLEEWIKIPICI.jpg Morethanawoman_brittana.gif tumblr_ldgyjpiz2F1qexvk6o1_250 (1).gif tumblr_lhjyyvLMh51qzml9fo1_100.gif tumblr_me26jbQRs81qlrdfuo7_r4_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o1_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o2_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o3_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o4_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o5_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o6_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o7_250.gif tumblr_mhjo0rkYl81r2bqr5o8_250.gif SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png|Single Ladies|linktext=Single Ladies unholy trinity.jpg Unholytrinity_thanksgiving.png tumblr_m728rpcZQs1qlutygo1_400.gif tumblr_ltj9vyi85j1qzmpdjo5_250.gif tumblr_lw1hi9dvwm1qjrqwd.gif tumblr_m476dy1wTV1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m87vcyJ97x1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m084jijU831qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m67laqxLYE1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m8eupdEGZY1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m8eulqZ8bQ1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m7znatl9F71qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m7zn70YIFS1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m7yrycp6gj1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m7rbtbOySD1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m7rbonIkJ31ql8qts.gif tumblr_m7qz1vuyej1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m7p35qz6D61qlutygo1_400.gif tumblr_m7p35aVlZX1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m7gr8jGEVL1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m7gr4s1ko11ql8qts.gif tumblr_m6xsv2NkSz1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m6xstsElXD1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m6xsslPI5r1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m6xhwhxzn91ql8qts.gif tumblr_m6x4ujbh2F1ql8qts.gif Pizap.com13613558527341.jpg 24938 383126797043 3857500 n.jpg 248814 10150200020407044 3911153 n.jpg 377278 10150432004307044 906689833 n.jpg 382030 10150403273292044 160901840 n.jpg 384573 10150432004337044 1540658154 n.jpg 388089 10150447609697044 1362522379 n.jpg 396604 10150540909082044 1969785901 n.jpg 398333 10150919938472044 823290021 n.jpg 398901 10150846637247044 1932106322 n.jpg 401054 10150575659007044 1180477464 n.jpg 6104389819 c094c90bb3 z.jpg Badromance5.jpg Glee season 2 slushie wallpaper.jpg Glee the trouble tones silver.jpg Glee-glee-19411744-1280-1024.jpg GleeClub0.png Glee-mobile-wallpaper.jpg 44794_434429542043_2945924_n.jpg 60878_445539227043_2102182_n.jpg 61775_445539272043_267608_n.jpg 61775_445539277043_2487503_n.jpg 424384_10150619469063292_1961095081_n.jpg Tumblr mhixldTJnA1qm7zayo5 250.gif Tumblr mhixldTJnA1qm7zayo3 250.gif Tumblr mhixldTJnA1qm7zayo1 250.gif Zombiebritt.jpg Tumblr ljkd3g8VUS1qctjc5-2.gif Tumblr m6ss5d5yui1rrwjpto1 500.gif EOhqC.jpg 1290097721 glee-3468.jpg Glee-brittany-1.jpg Download.jpg Tumblr m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o9 250.gif Tumblr m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o8 250.gif Tumblr m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o7 250.gif Tumblr m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o6 250.gif Tumblr m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o5 250.gif Tumblr m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o4 250.gif Tumblr m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o3 250.gif Tumblr m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o2 250.gif Tumblr m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o1 250.gif Tumblr majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o7 250.gif Tumblr majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o6 250.gif Tumblr majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o5 250.gif Tumblr majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o4 250.gif Tumblr majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o3 250.gif Tumblr majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o2 250.gif Tumblr majmtsKyaM1rorqk0o1 250.gif Tumblr mhkj630ttE1s4fkbwo1 500.gif Tumblr m9ryuv5dcP1rorqk0o9 250.gif Tumblr m7tyw48C651r5cycjo1 500.gif Tumblr lrojh5UEbA1qaoe0po1 250.gif Tumblr lroj0sRw1L1qeqcpto3 250.gif Tumblr lvhxzsZirg1qbepsro1 500.jpg Tumblr m8n5ho2Upw1rorqk0o1 500.jpg Tumblr m6dqbwdxWI1rorqk0o9 250.gif Tumblr m6dqbwdxWI1rorqk0o1 250.gif Tumblr lw7acbrkzC1qf4v9wo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lw6okobuTA1qgmqqpo2 250.gif Tumblr lw6nr8FlZM1qf4v9wo1 250.gif Glee-Brittany-teeth 400.jpg 252px-Brittanyandsantanalinkingpinkies.png 235px-Britt2345.png 230px-BrittanyBu.png 230px-Brittana After Landslide.png 200px-Brittana rumours.png 196px-BrittanyHairography.jpg 190px-Brittany's Cat.jpg 181px-Brittanydinosaur.jpg 180px-Tumblr ld8lu6RoFc1qdzapao1 500.jpg 180px-Kurtbrittany.png 180px-Glee-rocky-horror-01.jpg 180px-Glee.403.hdtv-lol 346.jpg 180px-BrittySinging.png 180px-BrittGlease.jpg 180px-BrittBookReport.png 180px-Brittanyiamunicorn.jpg 180px-Brittany Gaga.png 180px-Brittany 3.jpg 180px-Brittana - Light Up the World.gif 180px-Brittana - Dirt Locker.gif 180px-Britt san and q.jpg 180px-Blameit.jpg 180px-006.jpg 180px-001 (1).jpg 170px-Brittmisseshergirlsomuch brittana.gif 170px-Brittanytshirt.jpg 156px-SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png 155px-Brittmas.gif 150px-Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 10.58.11 PM.png Images.jpg Images (30).jpg Images (29).jpg Images (28).jpg Images (27).jpg Images (26).jpg Images (25).jpg Images (24).jpg Images (23).jpg Images (22).jpg Images (21).jpg Images (20).jpg Images (19).jpg Images (18).jpg Images (17).jpg Images (16).jpg Images (15).jpg 155137_470151502043_3862422_n.jpg 168904_10150096385997044_5082339_n.jpg tumblr_lvn54eJYja1qlutygo1_400.gif tumblr_ldfrewwwg31qedpejo1_500.gif CSAM 3theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 2theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 1theunholytrinity.gif 300px-08x02 Come See About Me.png Tumblr mfzwuo5n5p1rorqk0o24 r3 250.gif Tumblr meaqo06SXi1rsylg8o4 500.gif Tumblr meaj583WNh1qedtilo1 500.gif I'm gonna love you anyway.gif CSAM theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 4theunholytrinity.gif MyCup.jpg Tumblr m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr lvy7gvGYNd1qi59xn.gif Showmance6.gif Showmance5.gif ISayALittlePrayer1111.gif ISayALittlePrayer5.gif ISayALittlePrayer4.gif ISayALittlePrayer3.gif ISayALittlePrayer2.gif 300px-Quinnbrittanysantana.jpg Loser.gif BrittandKitty.jpg 557870 396555210452074 1645684476 n.jpg 559894_597447266934561_69600686_n.jpg 563682_597442650268356_642529457_n.jpg Category:Characters